


Keep Me Safe

by tea_leaves_and_dvds



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Misunderstandings, References to Depression, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_leaves_and_dvds/pseuds/tea_leaves_and_dvds
Summary: After the loss of his father figure and butler, Tony can't invent. Nineteen and alone, he turns to Obadiah who can only offer him one way out. He lends himself to the board of directors as they please as he tries to mentally heal.Enter Loki, an up and coming lawyer at "Odinson and Sons", who gets tangled up with the sweet, devious young man. He's never been in love, but he's pretty sure this is it. So why does it feel so wrong to take Tony to bed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole chapter is a trigger warning. Plot is coming, I promise. 
> 
> Italics is the past/memories

Tony whimpered as his hair was yanked roughly and he pulled back, letting the hard cock slip from his lips. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth and waiting for what was coming as the man above him stroked himself. He felt the hot come land on his chin and in his mouth, bitter and unpleasant. The same hand that had been tugging at his hair gripped his jaw roughly. “Swallow.” He ordered and Tony looked up at him with fake fear as he closed his mouth and swallowed.

He had long stopped being afraid of these men did to him. After all, minus a few bites and bruises, none of them would actually hurt him.

Tony climbed onto the bed, knowing what was coming next and got on all fours, lowering his chest to the bed so his ass was raised and on display for the older man. There was a dip in the bed behind him and he grit his teeth as two dry fingers forced themselves into his hole with little concern for his pain or pleasure. He let out soft grunts of pain as the man fucked him with the dry digits for a couple of minutes, and could hear the sounds of skin on skin as the man probably stroked himself. “Still tight.” He heard the pleased hum behind him as the man pulled his fingers out, and chuckled as Tony’s hole clenched again. “So greedy.” He leaned down and bit down on the teen’s ass, smirking when Tony yelped in pain. “Glad I got you so early on this month.” He chuckled and Tony could hear him rummaging around in the bedside drawers as he pulled away.

He sighed in relief as the fingers were back, this time coated in lube as they probed him and stretched him out. “Me too.” He breathed, giving a little moan of fake pleasure and wiggled his ass a bit and turned his head a bit to look at him. “I like you best.” He purred, sultry and low, and whimpered as the man pressed against his prostate, a brief reward. “You fuck me the best.” He gasped out. He had these lines memorized at this point, and he knew which ones were the most affected by the lies he crafted.

He tried to relax as he was fingered, more and more roughly as the man got more turned on. This one loved to see how sloppy he could get Tony, and Tony had no doubt he was getting turned on by the fact that it had been more than a month since the others had touched him. He tilted his hips up a bit more when the man pulled his fingers out and gripped the sheets of the bed as he felt the swollen head of the man’s cock press against his hole. He closed his eyes tight as he felt him press in, somehow hating the slow, almost pleasurable stretch of his hole compared to the rough treatment he was so used to.

“So glad we all agreed to this.” The man purred and ran his hands over Tony’s slender hips as he began to grind inside of him. As violent as this one got, he liked to start slow, getting a kick from forcing Tony to enjoy it. “I’m going to fill you up, Stark.” He purred, leaning down to kiss at Tony’s neck as he began to pump into him, slow and steady. He pulled out almost all the way with each thrust, the head of his cock teasing Tony’s sensitive rim. Tony kept his eyes closed and just moaned, throwing in the occasional gasp or muttering the man’s name into the pillow. He hated this part, feeling the heat build in the pit of his stomach as he was fucked. He felt the man speed up as he got closer, his own cock was semi-hard and he reached a hand down to stroke himself, searching for some form of relief.

The thrusts got rougher and before long, Tony felt the other man come and he whimpered, more in pain than anything else as the man buried himself as deeply as he could inside of him. Tony stayed still, his own cock still painfully hard between his legs, and felt him pull out slowly.

_Losing Howard had been easy. If Tony had had to describe it, it would have been something akin to pulling out a splinter. The initial loss had been unexpected, and though there was no great love there, the man had still been his father and he had felt some pain at the news._

_He played up the tears during the funeral, letting a few roll down his still slightly chubby cheeks as he recited from the speech that Obadiah had written for him. Though he recited it word for word, he could hardly remember what he was saying after it left his mouth. Knowing his godfather, it was probably something about the true legacy that Howard had left behind for the world, his work._

_He looked down at the caskets, empty expect for large bouquets of red and white roses and a picture of each of them where there should have been a body. He said the final words and walked over to Jarvis. The older man pat his hand and held onto it as Tony sat down. His hand, old and worn from work and age, shook in Tony’s own and for the first time in his 14 years, Tony knew he needed to be the rock for the person that raised him._

_Jarvis held tight through the ceremony and then again when they rode in the car back to the house. Tony had had his own theories as to the reason for Jarvis’ devotion to his father, and though Howard’s subtle affection seemed like nothing in comparison to what Jarvis gave, no one could deny it was there. It was far more than Howard gave to anyone else, Tony and Maria included; based on the way Jarvis responded to the loss, Tony felt that he had perhaps been right in his suspicions. He would have felt pity for his mother, but it’s not like she loved Howard anyway. She loved the lifestyle and the limelight, and while she had an undeniable fondness for her husband and her son, Tony doubted she knew how to love another._

_He leaned his head on Jarvis’ shoulder and closed his eyes. He was the last Stark left; he was heir to the company. There should have been some fear that came along with that knowledge but he knew that so long as he had Jarvis he would be okay._

The man lay down beside him once he pulled out and Tony took a shaky breath. He felt the other’s body press up against his side and he felt a hand move down to his ass. “Such a sweet young thing.” The man purred and Tony felt him kiss his shoulder delicately even as his fingers began to probe his sore ass. The kisses felt worse than the pain. “How old are you again?” The man asked and Tony could hear the knowing smile in his voice.

“Almost twenty.” Tony breathed and leaned into the fingers even though his body screamed to pull away. He stopped when he thought Tony was enjoying it and pulled his fingers out. The man pulled Tony to sit on his lap and Tony could feel the man’s cock pressing against his ass. “I thought you all knew that already.” He breathed and leaned back a bit as the man wrapped his hand around his cock. Tony had been a bit baby-faced, and his slender body matched. The man’s hand stroked him and despite himself, Tony pressed into the hand, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy the fleeting pleasure. He whimpered as he came and the man kept stroking him past the point of pleasure. 

“So sensitive.” The man tsked as Tony pushed his hand away. Tony gasped as he was flipped and pressed down. The man was hard again and Tony’s eyes widened as the man grabbed Tony’s wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above Tony’s head.

“Not like this!” He gasped but it was too late. The man shoved his cock in him again, looking down at Tony greedily as he pushed his cock into his already sloppy hole.

Tony hated having to look at their faces as they fucked him.

Most of them understood and didn’t care as long as they got a piece of him, but there were a couple – particularly the more sadistic ones – that loved making him look up at them. The man leaned down, biting and kissing Tony’s neck as he fucked him and Tony felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. He closed them shut tightly and tried to moan and gasp without crying. “Tell me you love it, Stark.” The man growled and kept biting at his neck, gripping Tony’s thigh with the hand that wasn’t pinning him down.

“I-I love it.” He whimpered and could hear how shaky his voice was as he held back the urge to cry. He looked up at the ceiling as the man marked his neck and began to cry freely. He felt the man’s cock getting harder inside of him and could hear the labored breathing as he got closer. He cried out as he was fucked roughly and by the time the man came in him again, Tony’s face was wet with tears.

_Obadiah’s hand was cold on his shoulder and Tony winced as he was gripped tightly. “You need to snap out of it.” Obadiah hissed in his ear._

_Tony looked at all the plans that surrounded him, old sketches with numbers that he no longer understood. “I… can’t.” He breathed and touched the sketch in front of him - early plans for a missile. “I… it’s all gone.” He said and looked up at Obadiah. “Since Jarvis…left-“_

_“Died.” Obadiah said curtly. “Since Jarvis died you haven’t been able to invent anything.” He said. “I know. I was at the doctor’s appointment with you. I was at the psychologists office with you. They both agree that you need to move past this, Tony!” He hissed and Tony flinched. “The board is waiting. I don’t know how much longer I can hold them off.”_

Tony held the blanket around himself as the man got dressed and looked down at the messy sheets. He could hear the footsteps as the man gathered his things and then looked up when he a hand gripped his jaw. “Nice seeing you again, Stark.” The man said and kissed him, deep and rough in a way that it took all of Tony to stop himself from pulling away. “See you at work.” He chuckled cruelly and left.

_“This is what they asked to keep quiet about this.” Obadiah said, almost gently. After months of yelling at him this was as quiet as he had been. He looked almost as sick as Tony felt and refused to meet his eyes._

_“Obi... there has to be another way.” Tony said and grabbed his arm. “I… this has got to be illegal, right?” He breathed and looked at him with disbelief._

_Obadiah sighed and looked at him. “It’s not coerced. You’re free to do it if you want or not. You’re almost nineteen… technically, it’s legal.” He said, knowing that this was all revenge for how Howard had treated them all when he was alive. “We just need to buy time until you get back to being a Stark.” He grabbed Tony’s hands tightly. “Start inventing again. We have some inventions that we can work on for a few years, but you need to get better.” He almost pleaded and then pulled Tony into a tight hug._

_Tony held onto him, feeling empty and scared… but what could he do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's a drama queen but this chapter is a lot happier than the last. Loki is Frigga/Odin's biological son.

Loki hated this.

He hated everything about this.

His worst nightmare was playing out all around him.

“Will you stop glaring at your cousins? You’re frightening them.” Frigga huffed as she walked up to her youngest son, her amused smile betraying the stern look on her face. Loki had been leaning against the entrance of the living room, glaring at every person that seemed to try to come up and make small talk.

Loki sighed and leaned against her, putting more weight on her than he really needed to, smiling as she panicked a bit to hold him up. “I would, if you just put me out of my misery. I can’t talk to these idiots for the entire night.” She chuckled softly and let go of her glass of wine when he reached for it.

“It’s a family reunion, not a court hearing. You’re supposed to be trying to enjoy yourself.” She said and watched him fondly as he sipped at the wine. Loki had just turned twenty-nine and Thor was almost thirty; both were great lawyers in their own rights and both had grown up to be good and handsome men. She couldn’t be prouder of them, especially Loki whom she had doted on since he was a child.

“Court hearings are far less painful than this.” He drawled and smiled when he caught her looking. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her a bit closer, smiling as his mother leaned into his hug. He had been a thin, almost sickly child; when Thor was out playing with the neighbors and friends, Loki had been inside, reading or helping his mother around the house. Though his relationship with Odin was strained at best, Frigga meant the world to him.

“You should visit more.” She pouted, looking up at him. He didn’t live far, maybe a thirty-minute drive at most, but the new responsibilities that he had at work made it harder and harder for him to visit her. “Without you, I have to deal with the neighbors coming by on the weekends.” She rolled her eyes and grinned mischievously. “I think they’re starting to suspect that I purposefully turn on the sprinklers when they go power walking.”

Loki laughed. He was known for his tricks and pranks, but he had learned it all from Frigga. As sweet as his mother was, she had an affinity for mischief and chaos. “Well, you could tell father to give me less busy work.” He pointed out. “He’s been piling on more and more cases for me.” He said and blinked when his mother tried to hide a smile. “What?” he asked and pulled back a bit to look at her. “What do you know?”  

She smiled and pat his cheek. “He’s been saying that he’s pleased with you lately.” She said, knowing how much Odin’s praise meant to Loki – no matter how hard her youngest son tried to hide it. “He mentioned that Anderson is close to retiring and that it might be a good position for you.” She watched him, recognizing the bit of hope as Loki looked towards Odin. 

“He said that?” Loki had always thought that that role would have gone to Thor, he hadn’t even bothered to hope that he would get considered. But recently, the more important and exclusive clients were being sent his way and wondered if Odin was beginning to trust him more. Anderson’s role was practically Odin’s right hand and if he could get that role he could prove to his father that he could someday run the firm.

“Yes.” Frigga smiled. “You’ve been working so hard. I told you that he would notice.” She took her glass back and he looked at her fondly as she drank, no doubt in his mind that she had played a role in Odin finally noticing him.  

“Hey!” Frigga gasped as one of Loki’s uncles pushed past them, making her spill some of her wine on her blouse. “There he is! Thor!” Loki had half a mind to punch the man, had he not been clearly drunk, and gave Frigga his handkerchief so she could dry herself off.

“Say hi to your brother.” She sighed and pat Loki’s arm gratefully as she dried herself. “I’m going to go change.” Loki nodded and let her go. He looked towards where everyone was crowding and could hear Thor’s voice among the mix of shouts and greetings. 

He didn’t bother trying to get through the crowd, knowing that Thor would find him in his own time. Sure enough, it didn’t take long before he heard the blonde’s voice calling his name. “Loki!” Thor grinned as he got through the crowd. “There you are! There is someone I want you to meet.” Loki sighed and braced himself to try to make conversation with another one of the airheads that Thor usually brought home.

They rarely got to see each other recently, but when they did Thor occasionally mentioned wanting Loki to meet the person he was dating.  

Loki blinked as a smaller man came through the crowd, looking nervous and a bit awkward because he was overdressed in his dress shirt and slacks. Thor grabbed his hand and looked at him fondly. The younger man smiled at Loki nervously as they walked towards him. He was maybe four or five years younger than Thor, with curly black hair and a bit of stubble.

“Bruce this is my brother, Loki. Loki, this is Bruce; we’ve been dating for a few months.” Thor smiled and Bruce reached his hand out to Loki.

“Nice to meet-“

“You’re a man.” Loki said plainly, clearly still shocked and Bruce flinched. “You’re dating Thor?”

“Yes…” Bruce frowned and moved closer to Thor, steeling himself for what he thought Loki was bound to say and Thor put a reassuring hand on his back.

Loki didn’t even notice his discomfort and looked at Thor. “Father is okay with this?” he breathed and Thor smiled, nodding eagerly. He had always known he was bi, and that Loki was gay but Loki had always been so skittish about the topic that he never brought it up.

“Yes. He likes Bruce a lot. They met last week.” He said proudly and wrapped his arm around Bruce gently. “I told you he is more understanding than you give him credit for. You should talk to him.” He pointed to where Odin was sitting and talking to some distant relatives. “We’re going to go get some wine.” He said and tugged Bruce in a different direction so he could explain Loki’s reaction to him.

Loki felt like he was walking on air. Every step he took towards Odin felt just the slightest bit easier. After twenty-nine years of living in Thor’s shadow, he could finally see an end. He wouldn’t have to hide himself, he could finally consider having something beyond a couple of secret dates and the occasional fuck. It felt like almost too much to process and Loki’s mind was reeling.

More than anything, Odin would be able to see him for his own merits rather than comparing him to Thor.

“-Bruce is a nuclear physicist. He’s doing far more to help the world than we are.” Odin said, almost preening as their relatives made sounds of approval.

“Leave it to Thor to snag such a bright young man.” One of women said.

“A genius.” Odin corrected. “Bruce got his PhD when he was eighteen. He’s only twenty-five and he’s already a leading expert in his field.”

Loki tensed as someone put a hand at his back and he frowned as he looked down at a smirking Amora. They weren’t really related but they had been family friends for so long that she was as good as family. “You’d think uncle Odin was the one who was dating Bruce.” She whispered and winked at him. “Guess it’s okay to be gay if you bring home a ‘genius’.”

Loki frowned deeper and looked back at Odin. He hadn’t even noticed him standing a few feet away. “I guess it’s just another thing for him to brag about.” He agreed as Odin turned to wave Thor and Bruce over. “I think he’s just excited that one of Thor’s dates can count higher than ten.” He smirked as Amora snickered.

“He’s sorta cute.” She hummed as Bruce was introduced to everyone in the circle. “In a substitute teacher kind of way.” Loki coughed to cover up his laugh and was glad that no one seemed to notice.

“It’s nice to see you so happy, Thor.” One of their uncles said and pat the blonde’s shoulder. “I think you dating someone so serious is a sign that you’re growing up.” He turned to Odin. “You should consider him for that job that’s opening up. Give the boy more responsibility!”

Bruce beamed and squeezed Thor’s hand, looking up at him proudly. “Yes…” Odin said as he looked at them both and Loki felt his stomach drop. “I’ll think about it.” He smiled and Loki spun on his heel, storming towards the backdoor.

He could hear the click of Amora’s heels following behind him. The backyard was empty and he waited until Amora shut the sliding door to begin to pace around angrily. “That was supposed to be my job!” He hissed. Amora watched him calmly, used to Loki’s moods. “I’ve been working day and night to prove myself since I graduated! I’ve been hiding that I’m gay since I was a _child_ and Thor waltzes in with a child genius on his arm and it’s perfectly fine?” He was close to tearing out his hair. “Nothing I did matters because his _boyfriend_ is impressive?”

Amora shrugged. “To be fair, Bruce is in his mid-twenties, that’s hardly a child.” She said. “And Odin said he would think about it, not that the job is Thor’s.”

Loki huffed. “You know that means it’s as good as.” He said and stopped pacing. “This can’t happen, Amora. I can’t let it.” She hummed and sat down on the stoop.

“Well…” she hummed thoughtfully, “if what’s impressing Odin is Bruce… then you need to find a better Bruce.” She said and he raised an eyebrow. “Hear me out. You need to find someone more impressive than Bruce.”

He frowned and plopped down beside her. “Do you know many nuclear physicists? Because I definitely don’t.” She smirked.

“You have plenty of high-end clients.” She reminded him. “Don’t act like you haven’t been collecting favors from them. I know you better than that.” She was right. Loki went above and beyond for his clients, especially those that could someday be useful to him. “You know what Odin likes. He likes ornaments; pretty, shiny, special pieces that he can brag about. I could set you up with someone from my job, but I don’t think a fashion designer or model is going to impress him anymore.”

Loki stayed quiet, thinking, and gave a slow nod. “You’re right.” He conceded and sighed. “Besides, it’s not like I have to fall in love with them. I just need someone to have on my arm until I get this job.” 

Amora nodded and smirked. “Simple enough.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Bruce isn't going to be a big part of this story (probably), but I just really enjoy all of their interactions and young Mark Ruffalo is adorable. 
> 
> Loki's life is generally pretty good and sheltered (thanks to Frigga). This story is going to be mainly about Tony suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Tell me what you think. Are the cuts from past to present okay or too jarring?


End file.
